Lighting in vehicles traditionally has been applied to provide illumination for reading, vehicle entry, and operation. However, lighting may also be applied to improve vehicle features and systems to ensure that vehicle passengers, operators, and onlookers have an improved experience. Such improvements may arise from improvements in safety, visibility, aesthetics, and/or features. The disclosure provides for a lighting system operable to illuminate a portion of a vehicle and in some embodiments, may illuminate a portion of a roof of a vehicle.